Movie Night of Horrors
by princessbinas
Summary: Danny and his friends are having a movie night when it gets hijacked by Danny's enemies. With them there making it their own, Danny has to find a way to get rid of them. The way he chooses, however, isn't exactly his best idea yet... Rated for Youngblood's language. One of Bibbledoo's challenges.


**Binas:** Here is Bibbledoo's challenge. Danny is "hosting" a movie night at his house and some ghosts hijack it. I know the challenge doesn't say that, but I find it more believable that way. Also, I know Bibbledo said no humans allowed, but I am going to bend it just a bit...

* * *

.

* * *

"Ready for an epic movie night?" Danny asked his friends with a grin.

"Heck yeah, dude!" Tucker said. "So what are we going to watch? The Dead Teacher movies? The Cyber-Zombie Commando movies?"

"We have seen those movies a dozen times." Sam said with a flat look. "I say we watch something different."

Danny pondered a bit. What movie have had they not seen yet? He looked at the stack of CDs and video tapes and smirked. There was a movie that his parents bought recently. He rushed over and picked up a CD.

" _Psycho-girl_?" Tucker asked with raised eyebrows. "Are you sure you want to watch that movie? I looked on Rotten Apples and that movie had a thirty percent rating!"

"Relax Tuck!" Danny said. "My parents already watched it and said it was a good movie."

"That still doesn't mean it's a good movie, Danny," Tucker said as he lightly pushed the CD down. "I say we avoid that one like the plague."

Sam eyed the movie with distaste. She had already watched ten minutes of that movie before and it was the worst thing she had ever seen. She didn't say anything, however. If Danny wanted to learn the hard way that watching the movie was a bad idea, then so be it. In the end, she decided to stay. It wasn't because that she wanted to give the movie a second chance. There was another reason and she figured Danny would really need it...

"Go ahead and pop in the CD," Sam said. "I will go get some buckets."

With that, Sam left the room and went into the kitchen. Danny and Tucker looked at each other in confusion.

"Why would we need buckets?" Danny asked.

"I have no idea," Tucker said, "But I have a bad feeling that she is right about someone needing it."

"I wonder who will," Danny said.

At that moment, Danny ghost sense went of, causing him to drop the CD. He turned into the direction he heard Sam's combat boots rushing. Sam entered the room with a wide eyed look on her face.

"We got company!" Sam said.

Over Sam's head rushed Youngblood (who was dressed as a French person), Johnny 13, Technus, Walker, the Box Ghost, the Lunch Lady, and Kitty.

"Bonsoir, madame et monsieurs!" Youngblood chirped with amusement.

Danny looked at his enemies. He immediately transformed and was about to attack them when Johnny grabbed his wrist.

"Relax, kiddo," Johnny said. "No need to go ballistic on us."

"How can I relax, when you all broke into my house!?" Danny pointed out.

"We aren't here to cause trouble," Johnny said. "We are just here to watch a movie."

"What?" Danny asked.

"That's right, punk," Walker said. "Consider this a way to shave off five hundred years off your sentence as well."

"Okay, now I am confused," Danny said. "Can't you guys just watch movies in Ghost Zone?"

"We could, but they all suck right now!" Kitty said with a disgusted face.

"The movies here at the moment aren't exactly the best here either," Tucker said.

"No humans allowed!" Walker said and shoved Tucker and Sam in a cage.

Danny watched in horror as Walker attached the cage that contained his friends to the ceiling.

"Hey!" Danny protested.

"This is a ghosts only night, punk," Walker said sternly. "Be grateful I am feel generous today. I could just as easily add another hundred years to your sentence."

Danny was about to say something, but Walker cut him off.

"Don't worry," Walker said. "They won't get hurt."

"OUCH!" Tucker shouted as he touched the bars of the cage.

"Much," Walker finished with a smug smirk.

Danny groaned and flew up to the cage, with intent to release his friends. Walker reached up and grabbed Danny by the neck. With one forceful tug, Walker brought Danny down to eye level.

"If you want your friends free," Walker said. "Then you are going to let us have our movie night."

"We'll be okay, Danny," Sam said with a devious twinkle growing her eyes. "If it's the only way to free us like he said, then show them _Psycho-girl_!"

Danny perked up at that idea. Even though he hadn't seen it and Tucker said that it had a bad rating, maybe he could make them leave by showing them the so called 'terrible movie'.

"Alright," Danny said, "I will give in to your demands, but I choose the movie! I am the one hosting this movie night!"

"Very well," Walker said with narrowed eyes. "Then start it."

Danny picked up the CD once more and popped it into the player. After managing to skip the previews, the intro began. The Box Ghost sat on the couch next to the Lunch Lady anxiously. He scooted closer to her.

"I am so excited!" the Box Ghost said. "Watching a movie in our greatest enemy's home is so awesome! It makes me feel more special, don't ya think Lunch Lady?"

"Yes dearie," the Lunch Lady said and created some popcorn, "Popcorn?"

"Yes, ma'am!" the Box Ghost said with enthusiasm and took a hand full. "Mmm! You make the horrifying experience of popcorn spectacular!"

The Lunch Lady blushed at the compliment and was about to thank him. However, Kitty reared her head in.

"Be quite, would ya?" Kitty whispered. "The movie's starting!"

"BEWARE!" the Box Ghost shouted.

"SHHHHHH, vous morceau de merde!" Youngblood groaned, placing a finger to his lips.

Technus gave Youngblood a look with a raised eyebrow.

"You can speak French?" Technus asked. "That's groovy!"

"Well yeah, how else am I suppose to pull off this costume?" Youngblood said and gestured to the Box Ghost. "By the way, you don't want to know what I called our fellow nincompoop here."

"THE BOX GHOST IS NOT A NINCOMPOOP OR THIS SO CALLED 'VOUS MORCEAU DE MERDE'!" the Box Ghost shouted as he floated up from his seat.

"Can you teach me some cool and hip French insults?" Technus asked. "I want to be able to get back at Skulker without him knowing in the most offensive way possible!"

"Shut up!" Johnny shouted. "All of you! Now we have to rewind back to the beginning because of all of the shouting!"

"Sais-tu combien de temps ta mère prend pour chier? Neuf mois!" Youngblood said to Johnny's face with a malicious smirk.

"I have no idea what you said, but you better shut up before I tell Walker to stick you in that cage with those humans!" Johnny said with a glare.

Danny sighed and face palmed as he rewound the movie back to the beginning. This was going to be a long two hours. He hoped the movie was as terrible as Tucker led it on to be.

* * *

Two hours had passed and Danny's enemies had no words to describe how awful and insulting the movie was. _Psycho-girl_ had to be the worst ghost horror film the humans had ever produced. Danny was sitting in a corner, with a bucket full of puke in his lap.

"That was the worst movie EVER!" Danny griped.

Walker released Sam and Tucker, like he said he would. There was a twist unfortunately. The cage wasn't lowered to the ground. Sam and Tucker literally fell from where the cage was and wound up with bruises.

"There are your friends, punk," Walker said. "We will be leaving now. And by the way, never bring that movie into the Ghost Zone. I never want to see it again! If you do, I will make sure you get the maximum sentence, got that?"

"Yes, sir..." Danny moaned as he shifted back into human form.

After all of the ghosts left, Danny got up and walked over to the CD player. He took out the CD and melted it with ectoplasm. He dropped the liquified remains into the bucket with a disgusted look on his face.

"Good riddance," Danny muttered at the destroyed CD.


End file.
